


Control

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Alpha Chrome, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Senkuu, Experimentation, Fluff, Horniness, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relations, Scenting, TheKingdomofShipping, nuzzling, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Hormones mean everything to some people. A potent drug could potentially change a person’s body chemistry in an instant. Senku needs to remember being careful is as simple as not breathing for a second.





	Control

Hormones. That’s all anything meant to anyone anymore, wasn’t it? Senku is pinned against the wall, preparing to fight for his life. Another boy in front of him is growling in his face, angry about what he had said to someone else. 

“You’re just a beta bitch, you don’t know anything.” He was an Alpha, and it didn’t take Senku more than a few seconds interaction to tell. 

You pick up on the little things, as someone who is neither Alpha or Omega. The way Alphas stand straight, the way Omegas stay in groups of two or more, the way betas act normal no matter who they’re around. 

Senku doesn’t like the Alpha hovering over him. He’s got the look of privilege in his eye. All he had said was that all most alphas did was think with the wrong head. That omegas need to think carefully about who they hang out with. It was one of the girls in the science club he had said that. This must be her love interest. He wasn’t going to cower in fear, but talking back wasn’t wise right now. 

“I wasn’t trying to steal her away from you, I was just speaking my mind.” 

He sees Taiju coming down the hall from the corner of his eye. Perfect timing. He’s walking with Chrome. They were probably coming to see him in the lab. Like always, Senku would stay way later than needed. 

The alpha grabs the front of his shirt. Senku braces for impact but is relieved to hear the voices of his friends. 

“Fighting on school grounds is prohibited.” It was Kinro, the student body president. Senku peaks and sees that Taiju was getting ready to defend, while Chrome looked like he wanted to tackle the assailant holding him. He relaxes. The Alpha above him looks to Kinro and it’s only a few moments before he backs off for good. 

“Forget it, I don’t need to waste my time on a beta.” Senku relaxes against the wall. 

Kinro had come from the opposite direction. He was thankful for that. Taiju comes up to him, breathing out happily. “That was a close one! I thought I was gonna have to hold Chrome back for a minute there!” He laughs. 

Chrome looks at Kinro apologetically, “I wasn’t going to fight him!”

Senku looks at their president, waiting for that look. The look that said ‘that’s not what your body and smell was saying.’ 

As a beta he couldn’t smell any of it. Couldn’t even begin to know what it felt like to have silent communication just because of the hormones your body releases in reaction to your emotions. Well, not on this level at least. Being a beta was his blessing though, he didn’t have to worry about all the stuff Alphas and Omegas did. Didn’t have to worry about being overwhelmed. Didn’t have to worry about losing control. He was level headed and in control all the time. 

He looks up at Taiju. His mother and father both were Alphas. As children they both had the notion that he, too, would be an alpha. When presentation never came, he didn’t let it bum him out much. Mostly because Senku was right there with him, no presentation at all. Sure, they had scent glands and everything they just.. were useless in their bodies. Senku had never wanted to be either Alpha or Omega. He had spent a lot of time fearing it, or researching signs to tell. But they were nearing their third year of high school and there was nothing for either of them. There was no chance, Senku had to remind himself of that sometimes. 

“Shouldn’t you all be headed home?” Kinro looked less serious now.

“We were coming to visit Senku! He’s working on an experiment that’s top secret.” Taiju smiles, proud of his best friend.

“Well, the plan was to get him to go home early.” Chrome admits, scratching at his face a bit. It makes Senku happy to know his friends care about him so much. But what he was doing was far too important to go home early. 

He laughs, “I was in the middle of my thinking process when that guy attacked me- and there’s no way you’re getting me out of here anytime soon.” He starts back to the lab and his friends groan. 

“But Senku! Don’t you want to go get some ramen or something! Cmmmmmooonnnn” Taiju was fake tearing. 

“Only if you two grovel.” He plays back. 

Kinro smiles, “just don’t stay too long, you do have to leave at some point, rules are rules, I’ll see you three around.” Kinro waves to them as he makes his way onward. 

Chrome and Taiju follow him into the lab.  
“Is this the same thing you were working on earlier?” Chrome closes an eye and leans towards the microscope Senku has set up. He had seen him doing something with it earlier during club time, but he had forgotten to ask. 

“Yeah, it’s top secret though so you can’t tell anyone.” He knew Chrome wasn’t going to completely get what was going on with the sweat samples he was looking into. But on the off chance it clicked, he would at least reiterate the importance of “top secret.” After all, he was messing around with the fundamentals of the human body. 

Taiju is looking around the room, hoping to get a clue. He seemed excited enough to just be there. When he watches Senku go to work he always has this sparkle of interest in his eyes. Like he’s so happy his friend is doing something he enjoys. Chrome seems antsy after awhile of them just watching him work. Drip something from a beaker into a dish here, pull a new sample out from there, look into the microscope for ten plus minutes to see a reaction. Usually he’d be spouting out what he was doing, his hypothesis, his desired outcome, everything. But when he meant secret, he wasn’t playing. 

“You two can go home you know, it’s boring if you don’t know what’s happening.” 

Taiju frowns at him. It was getting boring just watching him silently work like he was. Chrome thought the same. As interested in what Senku was doing as he was, he just couldn’t figure out what he was doing and therefore couldn’t enjoy it as much as he wished to. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then Senku, but tomorrow I’m bringing the ramen to you!” Taiju stretches, back popping. 

“As long as it’s not in the lab.” 

“You coming Chrome?” Taiju looks to the brunette who has his hand cradling his chin in thought. 

“Go on without me, I think I almost got this.” Senku looks up at him, wondering if that was a bluff or not. He believed in Chrome though, and was holding onto a 10% chance he wouldn’t figure it out. 

Taiju laughs at them, “I’ll see the both of you tomorrow then! Don’t stay here too long- scientists need rest too!” He smiles and heads out, pulling out his phone to see what his beloved Yuzurihara was up to. 

Chrome watches Senku for awhile longer. The older scientist was getting frustrated with himself. Diligence was the key to success. Diligence. Diligence. He pauses at his microscope and looks back to Chrome, who’s got his eyes closed while he’s thinking. “So, do you really have a clue?” Chrome was smart, he and Senku weren’t shy of doing all sorts of experiments together. He wondered if Chrome could really figure it out. He wondered if Chrome would approve. 

“Not yet, but you have that look in your eye that says it’s something devious.” He leans against an unoccupied table. “Give me a hint?”

“No,” Senku sighs, frustrated at the new failure. Chrome stares at Senku a moment, watching him go back and forth. Watching his expression. Watching his movements. It wasn’t unlike him to do this. Usually Senku would just pretend not to notice. Pretend he didn’t know Chrome wanted him to notice him. Pretend he didn’t want to look up at him. After all, nothing was worse than an overexcited Chrome. The Alpha and him had quite the history when it came to that. Chrome would just do “experiments” with him. In turn, he would experiment back. There was trial and error, an unspoken hypothesis, but worst of all there was an inconsistent schedule with these so-called experiments. But Senku could never refuse. Chrome was just too persistent. Too keen on calling him pretty. Too quick to call his name. Betas weren’t particularly known for being with Alphas or Omegas. But Chrome wasn’t normal, and did not seem to mind Senku being scentless. Not that it mattered in the end. Senku knew he would end up with an omega one day. Just like his nature persuaded him to. 

“Senku,” said boy looks up to Chrome. He’s lost his smile. He’s by the microscope. “You’re not making something that will affect alpha and omega hormones are you?” Ah, busted. 

“It’s not like I’m going to use it for anything in particular.” Well, unless he could get the effects to last. 

“Senku, that’s human biology man, you can’t just change someone’s nature like that- why would you want to do that?” Chrome seems unsure about what he’s doing. 

Senku smiles, “you think I’d use the knowledge for wrongdoing Chrome? In a world filled with illogical body chemicals that make people lose control of themselves, you think more people would be looking for a cure.” 

“Being an Alpha or an Omega isn’t a disease, even you have scent glands like the rest of us Senku, there’s no difference.” 

“Say what you will, but it’s not like we see the world the same. You’ve been praised since you presented right? Because you’re a strong and smart alpha, right? But I know you’ve lost control before, when Ruri presented and set off your r-“

“Senku,” Chrome cuts him off, “I can’t stop you from this, but changing the absolute genetic code of a human being? I can’t stand by it.” 

Senku looks at him a moment, irritated. He sighs, “you know I never asked you to, I had a feeling you wouldn’t like it too much.” They lock eyes for a minute. Senku didn’t want to say it, but he felt like Chrome was trying to get him to change his mind somehow. Or maybe he was being delusional. Either way, that disappointed look doesn’t make him feel guilty. Chrome leaves without another word. Senku knew he was going to calm down. After all, Chrome did love science and was probably at least a little interested in what Senku was doing. Senku goes on like the talk had never happened. 

-

_ What’s this feeling?_ Senku was on the floor. As observant as he was, he never realized how dirty the science lab ceiling was. Or how nice and cool the floor was. Or how extremely hot it was. 

With blurry vision, he weakly gets himself standing. It smelled like stale air and chemicals here. But the smell of something strong lingers. Someone strong- or maybe that was his imagination. Or maybe it wasn’t. No. That smell was an alpha. Probably Chrome. He had left about an hour ago after all. Was it an hour ago? 

Senku holds himself up by a counter. He gazed around to all his work. His notebook was open, pen rolled a bit from it. He wants to read it but his head is too hot. His mind is blurred and he hasn’t thought reading could ever be this hard. 

_ How did I smell that alpha? _

Senku’s eyes widen. He looks around at all his work and stares at the half empty vial of liquid that’d now dropped into the floor. Had he really unlocked the secrets to pheromones and sex receptors? He was almost ten billion percent sure of that. 

Then a wave of need crashes into him. A headache if anything else. “Fuck.” He wobbles to the door and pauses. If he were to go out like this. Obviously presenting as an omega— which he wasn’t— it could very well become a bad situation. Phone. 

“Hello?” Thank god Chrome picked up. He doesn’t know why he’s the one he called. Maybe because if there was no time limit to this state he’d be the one to help him change back. Well, it’s not like he actually became an omega. His body wasn’t developed for that beyond scent glands and receptors. That and all these lustful hormones pissing him off. “Hello?”

“Chrome.” His voice cracks, he’d forgotten how to speak. 

“Senku? What’s up?” He sounded annoyed. Probably because of earlier. 

“Chrome please, I need- shit no you shouldn’t come here fuck- I fucked up i need help but-“ 

“You still at school? I'm at home so it’d be about 20 minutes so-“

“Wait there.” 

“What? Senku what’s going on?”

“I’ll explain once I get there.” Senku hangs up. He freezes. What was he saying? What was he doing? His body was reacting before his reasoning caught up with him. He couldn’t go to Chromes. He would go into rut and- 

Senku feels wet staining his pants. Shit. 

-

Senku doesn’t know how he made it to Chrome’s. His legs shake when he walks. Slick was sleeping through his clothes. His body felt so hot he could die. Not to mention he was probably giving off Omega heat pheromones. Chrome is out side his front gate. When he sees Senku he starts running to him but stops, holding his nose. 

“What the fuck?” 

“Chrome, thank god.” Senku drops to the ground and looks up at him. He’s pissed off and tired of waiting. He wants Chrome to do something. To help him. To breed him— no no to get him out of this unreasonable state. He was the only one equipt to do it. 

Still holding his breath, Chrome swallows thick. “Senku what did you do? You smell like you’re going through a heat- c'mon let’s get you inside- Senku?” 

Senku was already gone. His body wasn’t ready for these feelings. For his change in hormones. They flow through him with the force of a bull. 

When he wakes up he’s surrounded by a good scent. He leans into it. It’s calming and makes his head less fuzzy. It’s burn cedar and gemstones. It’s strong and safe and holds him. It’s Chrome.. Chrome. 

Senku hurries to sit up. He’s in Chrome’s bed. Surrounded by so many pillows and piled up blankets he wondered where he had gotten them all from. He’s still covered in his own slick but now he’s only covered by a blanket. His clothes lay on the floor. It looks like whoever took them off of him had quickly fled. If it was who he thought it was, he knew it was to stop himself from doing anything rash. His head starts getting fuzzy again. A pillow to the nose works as a gas mask from that fuzziness. It made a whole new feeling run down to his groin. He grunts. This fucking sucks. 

The door opens and he looks over to see Chrome with a mask over his mouth and nose. Scent masking masks were running heavy through the market huh. Maybe Senku would’ve been better off trying to get everyone to constantly wear one of those. 

“Oh you’re awake, I brought food.” He has a bowl of ramen in his hands. Senku’s stomach rolls and he holds his hands out expectantly for the bowl. Chrome laughs at him. It pisses him off. “I never expected you to be silent in a situation like this.” His voice was slightly echoes into the mask. 

Senku wastes no time slurping up the delicious helping of noodles. Heats took a lot of energy, even if he wasn’t sexually engaging. Omegas has it rough. Chrome is watching him and he can’t help but avert his eyes. The alpha was hard as a rock and it showed. It was because of Senku and his damn experiment. 

“You gonna explain to me what happened?” Senku nods mid swallow. 

“I messed with pheromones and screwed myself over in the process, my theory is that it was the potent scent of the mixture that knocked me out and changed my body chemistry so drastically.” His voice was raspy. “The chemicals spread into the open air and managed to infiltrate my body and change me, and I have no idea how long it will last- which I should be on a time limit if I made the mixture right.” 

Chrome nods and watches him while he eats more noodles. He wants to pet him. His scent had already messed with his dumb alpha brain. Messed him up and made him want to absolutely take this humorously smart beta as if he were really an omega. Although, that wouldn’t solve some of his own problems. 

“This is baaaad, in a horrible way,” Chrome sighs. His hand twitches. “You know what’ll happen to me if I smell that scent again right?” 

“Yeah, you’ll turn into a dumb horny alpha and try and mate me right?” Senku knew there was more to it than that. But if he thought about it he was sure it would only make him all the more worked up himself. 

“Er, well, something like that.” Chrome looks away from him. “I almost did slip when bringing you here. I got your clothes off because I thought they’d be uncomfortable and it was a bad idea for sure, Senku you smell so good.” They accidentally catch each other’s eyes and look away. 

“I don’t want to stay like this for long, it’s annoying.” Senku tries to cover more of himself with the blanket. 

Chrome nods, “not to mention you can’t go to school smelling like this.” He laughs and balls his fists into the comforter. 

“Fuck… all my equipment is still out in the open, could you go early tomorrow and pick it up? I won’t hear the end of it for leaving stuff that powerful out in the open.” Senku actually thinks he would get expelled for leaving something like that out. After it got in him and did all this? There was no telling what it would do to Alphas and Omegas. “Just don’t get it on any part of your body- don’t even inhale it.” He still barely knew how it had gotten him. 

Chrome agrees. He tells Senku he can stay there for the night. His parents were out of town for the next two weeks and there’s no way he’d let Senku attempt to stay home. Chrome’s house wasn’t near many others, and the smell of heat didn’t pass the gates. In Senku’s apartment building well… he was sure there’d be a disaster. 

-

The lab is a mess. Chrome wonders what state Senku was in when he left it this way. Whatever had been spilled before had disappeared into the table, leaving the scent of raspberries and a dark spot on the table. He cleans up Senku’s mess. It’s a lot, and he thinks he’ll apologize to the other later for not putting everything were it was supposed to go. The last thing he gets to is the notebook. 

“Half of this is this experiment alone.” He mumbled to himself. His eyes scan over the notes in curiosity. 

_ Omegas are most known for their timid nature and their heat cycles. If the signs of the first heat isn’t properly observed, they could easily set off any nearby alpha in the blink of an eye. These pheromones are highly dangerous to the person giving them off too. If their body isn’t properly given stimulation, whether sexual, scenting, or otherwise, their body could overload and shut down. This has happened over 100 times in the past year around the world. There has been no current research on how to prevent this phenomenon from occurring._

“Once an Omega’s body starts shutting down, they are put in a catatonic state that could last the remainder of their lives.” Chromes speaks aloud, throat squeezing together at the end of his sentence. That’s something he didn’t know. Was Senku just trying to find a way to help them? To help alphas and omegas neutralize their pheromones. Chrome’s heart stops. 

“Was he really just sleeping when I left?” He whispers to himself. Hair stands on his arms. Class was about to begin. He could hear people in the halls. It was surprising that no one had come in here yet. If someone had come, maybe it would have snapped him out of his mind. Maybe they would’ve rationalized with him. Maybe… maybe. 

Chrome was out of the school within a minute. There was no time to catch up or say hello to his friends. No. Senku was in trouble. I’m Chrome’s mind, Senku was an omega who had fallen into his first heat and he had left him alone. Chrome knew he wasn’t his boyfriend or anything but damn if he didn’t have hard feelings for that smart idiot. 

He’s begging his body to not react to the heavy smell that floods through his home. It was lavender and chemical air freshener. It was stale cleanliness, burner fluid, and 100% _Senku_. 

Chrome feels his mouth scream with primal hunger. He tenses up and slams his fist into the wall. Footsteps come from the kitchen and out comes the affected beta. 

“You’re back?” He questions. It’s obvious he was in a breeze point of the cycle. Senku was in Chrome’s white and gold striped robe. Senku walks towards him and Chrome holds out his hand. 

“Don’t… shit… don’t come near me, I read your journal and thought…. this is bad.” This was absolutely shit. 

It doesn’t take but a second for his words to click with Senku. The beta laughs, knowing that he was probably in danger. “I’m okay, I don’t think I’ll be going into any kind of state like that, so you can go back to school… you could’ve just called you know.” But he knew Chrome couldn’t go back to school. His brain was too stained by his scent right now. 

Chrome looks up at him, desperation in his eyes. “Senku, I really don’t want to hurt you, but if you run you might end up getting attacked on the street… “ 

Senku nods in understanding, “we need to kill my scent then… the gas mask would help, but you’re already like this so there’s no use in using it, do you think you could stand scenting me?” Not only would that help kill his scent, but also defer his need for sexual stimulation. 

Senku might as well have just let Chrome take him there. Even when Senku was a beta he had wanted to scent him. Wanted Senku to reak of his own scent. He wants to scent him so bad. “Yes.” 

Senku sits in his lap on his bed. Chrome is taking in his scent, taking him in like it was from heaven. He starts by rubbing his arms all over him. He wants Senku to smell like him. To be his. Senku tries to relax. He’s not used to so much unidentifiable scents floating around. It’s not uncommon for his body to be so sensitive, but under Chrome’s warm touch he shivers with every glide of the finger. Chrome nuzzles his head against Senku’s. The beta relaxes back and gives into it. The scent was intoxicating but he couldn’t seem to find a reason to worry. Chrome was strong and capable. He wasn’t unreasonable enough to go off the handle. His first ever rut was triggered by Ruri and he almost attacked her sure. But that was years ago. Senku had no doubt Chrome could control himself now. 

He finds Chrome’s hand curling around his. He squeezes it to comfort him. His heart beats in his ears. Senku has never been this close to someone. Especially someone who was a friend. 

“I want to mark you.” Chrome’s voice is rough in his ears. 

“No.” Senku doesn’t want that. The thought is scary but he refuses to panic. 

“Senku,” That tone did nothing to him. Despite everything, Senku did not have that timidness that omegas grew up with. He didn’t have that innate instinct to give in. Chrome was only half Chrome right now. Senku knew he could overcome it. 

“I only want to smell like you Chrome, no more than this.” Saying his name seemed to help a bit. Chrome rests his head on Senku’s shoulder and once again starts to rub his arms and head onto him. Senku can feel his hard cock against his back and knew that his new abundance of slick wasn’t helping it at all. He says nothing. 

“Senku,” this time it was needy. Like Senku was his energy source. His touches begin to get speedy. Senku twitches and his body buzzes with arousal. He refuses to give in. “Senku.” 

Said boy grabs the alphas hands. He holds them tight before leading one of them to sit over his heart. Chrome takes a deep breath. Senku is always putting on a brave face. It was rare anyone saw through it all. If his heart had a speaker it’d give every one of his actions away. Chrome lets his hand stay there while he holds onto Senku tight, hugging him close. Again, the beta relaxes. There was no reason to be afraid. He trusted Chrome to control himself. They stay like that. The room is full of suffocating pheromones. Their bodies are painfully close. And the day is still so young. 

“I love you.” 

Senku looks over his shoulder to the Alpha. “You’re telling me this now?” It was deliberately idiotic timing, but he was only a bit annoyed. 

Chrome doesn’t respond. He holds Senku tighter, hoping he wouldn’t try and run from him. Senku doesn’t squirm or protest. 

“My pheromones are just getting to your head, don’t think about it too much.” 

Silence. 

-

Senku wanted to return the favor Chrome did for him so he decided that treating him to lunch was acceptable. It had taken almost a full day for him to recover from his hormone change. Still, Chrome was there for him. He didn’t do anything he didn’t want. He came back to make sure he wasn’t half dead. Then he held him through the rest of it. Senku felt embarrassed by the memory. 

“When I said I loved you, I was being serious you know.” There was a bump on the train and Senku falters where he stands. Chrome really had bad timing.

“You remember that?” Senku knew there was only a slim chance that he wouldn’t remember. But he held onto slim chances like that. 

Chrome took his hand and he lets him. He squeezes the beta’s hand. Yes. He did remember. And he obviously wanted an answer. Senku had never really thought about being with anyone. Much less an alpha. In this world he guessed that mattered or something… Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chrome staring intently at him. They sway with the movement of the train. Senku looks away and squeezes the warm hand back in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m definitely making a smutty sequel to this. ewe
> 
> If you’re interested join The Kingdom of Science discord server :D! It’s awful fun, we don’t bite~  
[Join the Dr. Stone shipping server: https://discord.gg/5JhmPFS](https://discord.gg/5JhmPFS)


End file.
